I Promise
by hamsterballproductions
Summary: After Dipper and Mabel hear Stan and Stanford fight, Mabel debates whether or note Dipper and he have a bright future. Warning: Spoiler Alert. if you have not watched "A Tale of Two Stans" then I warn you! Rated K because this is a child friendly one shot. I don't own cover image.


Hey guys! So I just watched Gravity falls Season 2 Episode 12 "Tale of Two Stans" and I am completely fangirling! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways, i was really touched by the end and how the siblings bonded, so I am going to re-write something like that. I do not own the episode, gravity falls, or its characters. Alex Hirsch does. ON TO THE ONE SHOT! Or should it be a whole story? Review down below if you want a whole story, but for now, it is a one shot. **SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

Mabel's POV

"I said, hit the hay!" Grunkle Stan said sternly. I was so terrified and confused, so I didn't argue. Dipper also didn't try so he just huffed and I led him to our room. When we walked into the shack, it seemed colder. Not the actual temperature, but the feeling. Everything was so tense and it made the feeling _cold_. It felt sickening. I didn't like it. And passing by that vending machine made it all the worse. I couldn't help but stare at it. Dipper did too. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _Wow._ But thankfully, we passed it after what seemed to be forever. We walked up the creaky wooden stairs then headed to their room.

Once I got there, I ran to my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I felt my pillow get damp from my couple tears, then felt Dipper's concerned gaze come upon me. I could feel it, but I ignored it. Well, I tried my best to. Dipper's gazes of concern were never ones to be ignored, especially by me. But this was different. So I just kept my head in my pillow. I did so until I heard voices. They weren't in my head because when I looked up, Dipper seemed to notice it too. It was Great Uncle 'Ford and Grunkle Stan. They were arguing. It made me feel worse, but I was so intrigued. I put my ear up against the door and heard their whole argument. Stan really cared about us, so what was going to happen to him at the end of summer? Where was he going to go? Will we see him again? Will we see Great Uncle 'Ford again? Will all my questions be answered? Probably not...

"Did you hear what hey said?" I was terrified. I liked the ways things were before. Before this whole portal stuff. Before Gravity Falls...

"I don't know if this is a good or bad thing." Dipper also seemed confused.

"Yeah." I jumped back into bed and for the longest time it was silent. I knew Dipper was dosing off so i had to speak now or forever hold my peace, or for the rest of the night. "um, Dipper?"

"Hmm?" Ok, good. He was somewhat awake. I have sometime until he is fully asleep.

"Do you think we will end up like them?" This caught Dipper's attention because he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I started to twiddle my fingers. I was sweating and thinking about all the possibilities of me and Dipper's future.

"Like, those two. They started out so nice and got along but then, now.." I could feel warm tears swelling up in my eyes so i tried not to blink but failed. The tears slowly rolled down my face and I could see the concern in Dipper's eyes.

"Mabel, what are you-"

"WE COULD HATE EACH OTHER! That's what I'm talking about Dipper! We could get selfish and argue! Then we could split up for a long time then..then..." I sighed. By the time I stopped, Dipper was sitting next to me, rubbing my back as I hiccuped from crying.

"Mabel, I-I could never hate you! I'm your brother, none the less your twin. Those two will be fine, I'm sure of it. They just need time for the anger to wash away. I'll always love you and that is a fact." A slight smile appeared on my face, but then disappeared when the horrible reality came to me.

"But, I could loose you." I whispered. More tears ran down my face, glistening from the light of the moon. I looked at Dipper who just stared at me, obviously shocked by this statement. I know I shouldn't think so negatively but I can't help it.

"Mabel.." He didn't know what to say. I couldn't blame him. It was such a horrible thing to think.

"In this past hour, this past summer, have you realized how much Grunkle Stan is like me?"Dipper thought for a minute, but shook his head a little. I sighed. "Well, at least have you noticed how you are like 'Ford? Always doing your paranormal stuff and being smart?" He thought again then gave out a slight sigh.

"Yeah, I guess but it doesn't mean we are going to turn out like that, does it?" He turned towards me. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out and hugged him.

"I-I don't know!" I kept crying and he tried to comfort me.

"Calm down Mabel. It's ok." I heard sadness in his voice. He was about to cry, I knew it. He always sounded like that when he did. I looked to him and sure enough, tears streamed down his face. but he saw me and wiped them, then put a firm hand on my shoulder. "Look, Mabel. Those two were stupid. Stupid idiots that ruined their own relationship." I was shocked that Dipper would say that about him, but too shocked. I did agree with him. They did ruin their own relationship.. "But we," he continued, "we are _not_ stupid. We are smart enough to talk out our problems and not use _force._ Do you understand?" I gave a slight nod. I did understand. Perfectly. "Good, now lets go to bed. I'm sure we will need as much rest as we could get." With that, he climbed into his bed, but I couldn't seem to clear my mind. I had to ask one more question.

"Um, Dipper. One more thing."

"Yes Mabel?" He looked to me. I did too, but with wet eyes.

"Can you promise me that we won't turn out stupid like them?" He smiled a little, which gave me relief.

"I promise. Trust me Mabel." I nodded. I _did_ trust him. After you fight gnomes, a crazy child with huge hair, and an evil triangle with someone, you trust them more than you probably ever would have I then plopped down on my pillow, getting comfy."Good. Now, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight,.. stupid." He giggled. So did I.

"Goodnight, stupid." With that, I went to bed happy, knowing that brother is and forever will be my best friend. That is a promise that I make to _myself._

* * *

I hope you liked it! Sorry if it is a little short, but please review if you want more stories! Thank you!


End file.
